


hands and heart tied

by riverbed



Series: seeing things you'd lost sight of [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbed/pseuds/riverbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shimmering, dewy morning after is rife with new possibilities</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands and heart tied

**Author's Note:**

> [but i was scared of almost nothin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBPw0l26L58)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the requested follow-up porn with some mild feelings.

In the morning, Eliza is not too hungover, but she lies in bed for a good long while just to be sure before padding over to the little kitchen of her studio to fill a big glass of water from the sink. She drinks it, fills another, drinks that. Just to be safe. She goes pee, and finally climbs carefully back onto her bed, so as not to wake Maria, who's snoring a little, her back to her. Maria sleeps on her side with one knee brought up to her chest, above the covers. She's one of those people who always runs hot while Eliza is usually shivering.

Maria sniffles in her sleep, and Eliza smiles. She studies the elegant curve of Maria’s back, the rise of her hips, her thighs where they separate. Maria's hair is down and messy, falling across her upper back in rich curls. Eliza remembers kissing her, twirling her hair around her fingers, tugging on the curls only to watch them bounce back. She had been the one to stop them last night, some hours of kissing later; despite the nearly-irresistible promises Maria's hands had made on her skin, she hadn't wanted a drunken romp to count as their first time. _Wait till morning,_ she'd told her, and Maria had whined and scrabbled at her, trying to grab at any bit of Eliza she could reach, like a desperate, last-ditch effort. But she had fallen asleep easily, Eliza singing in her ear once they had settled down, laughing as she sang the songs they had listened to before, using what French she remembered and filling in the gaps with botched impressions of the syllables.

Sometime in the night they had broken apart, probably due to the heat. This is unacceptable, Eliza decides, shivering a bit as she registers the morning breeze coming in through the window. She pulls the comforter up to her bare shoulders and throws it over Maria, too, shifting close to her, draping an arm loosely around her waist. Maria stirs and nuzzles insistently into her pillow. Eliza kisses the crown of her head, hoping she'll still be okay with this sober.

Maria comes to slowly; a few times Eliza is pretty sure she’s awake only to notice her breath return to a steady rise and fall. She smacks her lips and grumbles and makes all manner of noises of contentment. Eliza is happy to wait, her chest against the solidity of Maria’s back.

Finally Maria seems to start a little, and she rolls over, and they find themselves eye to eye. Eliza smiles shyly. “Hi,” she says, feeling the blush creep into her cheeks.

Maria swallows. “Hi,” she tells her. It's followed by a filthy grin, a challenge. They are so close in proximity. “Whatchya been doing?” Maria lilts, kind of singsong. It makes Eliza shiver.

“Thinking,” she says, letting her gaze go unfocused as she reaches out to brush Maria's hair back with her fingers.

Maria's eyes light up. “‘Bout what,” she prompts, same singsong voice. Eliza closes her eyes, smiles.

“Lotsa things,” she says. “You. This.” 

Maria seems to accept this answer and she leans over to kiss her, slow and deep and nothing like the frenzied necking last night had devolved into. This is all patience, all charm, and Eliza loses herself in it for a good long while. Maria had rinsed with mouthwash before they'd slept and Eliza had had her water, so the alcoholic aftertaste isn't distracting, just sort of lingering. Maria's lips are soft and full and as she kisses her she gets a knee between Eliza’s legs, and without thinking Eliza grinds down, hearing herself whimper as Maria's bare thigh gives her some friction under her sundress. Maria swallows her noises as she turns the kiss dirty and wanting, opening her mouth and moaning, reaching around her to grab Eliza’s ass and squeeze two handfuls of it. Eliza squeaks in surprise but is encouraged by the contact, pulls away to gasp for breath as she feels her arousal pool between her legs. Maria's hands on her feel good, and her body against hers feels good, and her lips are now against her collarbone, nipping over a bruise she’d sucked there last night. Eliza moans, pretty loud, and Maria licks over her bite marks, tightening her grip on Eliza's firm ass as she shifts to move her attention lower.

Eliza's dress is light white cotton, and Maria plays with the zipper on the side, dragging it down before kneeling up to help Eliza squirm out of the thing, and Maria tosses it aside with finality. She leans back and studies Eliza as she lays out for her, looks over her stomach, her skinny arms, her gangly legs. Eliza is lean, sort of delicate in structure where Maria is curvier, plump and soft in all the right places. Over the years, Eliza has often envied her, the attention she gets for her curves; she had at one point convinced herself they were more feminine than her own slightly sharper edges. Now, under Maria’s appraisal, she feels a twinge of that same jealousy, an uncomfortable twist on the old standby. But Maria finishes taking her in and smiles softly at her, leaning back down from above to tell her how beautiful she is, and Eliza feels all the weird nerves melt away. She sifts, spreads her legs, but Maria seems more distracted with the bandeau she's wearing, a stretchy piece of fabric she’d just worn out of compulsion for a bra. Comfortable and less restrictive of movement.

Maria plays with the bottom edge of it, lays her hand on Eliza's ribs and wiggles her fingers underneath, touching the bottom curve of her breast. “Up,” she says to Eliza; Eliza goes, propping herself up on her elbows so Maria can push the little bra over her head, and Eliza sighs, not having realized how long she'd been wearing it. Her ribcage is decorated with a red indent from the elastic, and Maria runs her fingers over it, then leans down to soothe with her tongue, and Eliza leans back to rest again against the pillows. 

Maria squeezes her nipple between her index and middle fingers. “This ok?” she asks, looking up for approval. Eliza considers it. She's still getting used to having her breasts paid any attention; they're not much, small and easy to ignore. She likes it, she decides; if Maria wants to show her something new, as she often does, Eliza will stay game. She nods.

Maria grins at the permission. She keeps her gaze leveled on Eliza as she leans back down, teases her nipple with the tip of her tongue. Eliza gasps, mouth open, watching rapt as Maria works her over with her mouth, coming back up to dot kisses along her jaw and neckline between switching sides, lavishing Eliza’s breasts with attention. She runs her hands along her ribs, down her stomach, dips one between her legs and rubs two fingers against her over her underwear. The fabric catches sweet friction over her clit, and Eliza moans, feeling her body going slack. She spreads her legs a little wider, and Maria swirls her tongue down her stomach, tasting her way down her body. She squeezes Eliza’s hips, digs her nails into the tiny bit of extra fat on her sides. She hums appreciatively as she watches her fingers press into the skin, and then she nips playfully at Eliza’s inner thigh, and Eliza gasps, squirms. Tries to encourage her to her center, but Maria just licks over the place she’d pinched, worries the skin a little more with her teeth.

Eliza feels heated all over, sweet on Maria like she can’t remember being on anyone. She’s an expert with her mouth, and she can’t wait to have it on her where she wants it most, but Eliza’s also enjoying this. She’s never had anyone explore her body like this before - never had anyone appreciate and admire it so thoroughly, and something about it being _Maria,_ someone she’s so close to in seemingly every other way, makes it seem like she’s been missing out till now. She and Maria know everything about each other besides this, and now they know this, too. It seems easy, a transition that’d been waiting to happen. The spark has gone off like a firecracker between them and there’s no tempering the rapidly flickering light now; Maria’s pushing her legs back, supporting the backs of her thighs, moving her panties to the side.

The first slide of her tongue is unbearably hot. Eliza moans loud, tilts her head back and squeezes her eyes shut tight. Maria giggles - actually giggles - really digs in, grinding her tongue firm against Eliza’s clit and licks her up and down, tickles her thighs where her hands grip them and breath ghosting in cool sighs against her, a cool contrast to the heat of her mouth itself. Maria lays a kiss on her mons, then purses her lips around her clit and sucks, and Eliza thrashes, whining high-pitched and fighting her inclination to bring her legs in against the hypersensitivity. Maria seems to sense it, though, through where her fingers are on her skin, and she drops her legs, letting Eliza wrap around her back with her calves, keeping her head right where it is. Eliza watches her, her hair going every which way, brushing against her legs as she works, and where Maria learned to do all this Eliza doesn’t know but thank God she knows how because she is working Eliza like she’s never known was possible. Maria’s got one hand on her belly and the other snakes down to undo the button and zipper of the cutoffs she’d slept in, and she shoves them down roughly with her boyshorts and groans, relieved, into Eliza as she gets a hand on herself.

She comes up for air, panting as she applies direct pressure to her own clit, and Eliza bores down chasing her mouth. She sits up in Eliza’s legs - shivers as she feels the athletic strength in them fighting to keep her there - and stares Eliza down as she touches herself, her shorts around her knees. “You make me so wet, baby,” she tells her, throwing her head back as she arches, grinding down onto her own hand. “You taste so fucking good.” It’s said in a breath, like an obvious afterthought. Eliza feels her whole body shake.

She collects herself a bit, reaches out and puts a palm under Maria’s camisole, pushing it up her abdomen to reveal the soft curve of her belly, the warm brown of her skin. She feels Maria press into her, filling her palm, and she tugs Maria down to her with a grip on the tank top, presses their bodies close once again and gets Maria to take the top off, then reaches around her back to unclasp her bra as they kiss, another dirty open kiss, more of a constant moan into each other’s mouths. Eliza lets her hands wander, lets her fingers trail across Maria’s back between her shoulder blades, lets herself cup Maria’s full breasts, lets herself touch and really feel her. She’s never had a partner who indulges her this much, who lets her touch them so reverently and seems to enjoy it. Maria is letting her grind, panting hotly against her lips as Eliza rubs off on Maria’s bare thigh again, her wet panties still trapped to the side of her vulva so her bare skin is against Maria’s, smearing slick on her leg.

Maria pulls away, smiles down at her. “Let me help you, baby,” she says, and Eliza tenses, at first, when Maria puts her hands back down there, but she goes slow and circles so soothingly around her opening and eventually Eliza closes her eyes and lets herself relax, tilting her hips up to fix the angle. Maria sinks in with one finger, and then almost immediately with two; Eliza’s so soaking wet she doesn’t need much preparation, and the stretch of being full like this is good, it’s sweet, it’s a perfect ache as Maria uses her thumb to trace circles round her clit, telling her how gorgeous she is when she opens up for her, telling her how long she’s wanted her, how often she’s imagined Eliza under her just like this. Eliza hisses as she feels her muscles shudder loose, squeezing tight around Maria as she presses insistently against her g-spot.

And Maria doesn’t stop. There’s a moment of panic as Eliza realizes what she’s going for - it’s never been expected of her before, but Maria pets her hair, coos at her that she’s doing so good, _So good, baby girl, just let me have all of you, that’s it,_ and Eliza chokes down a sob, valiantly swallowing all the dread, and then it starts to feel good again, the friction is a lot, but it’s nice, and Maria’s backed off for long enough to leave her gasping for it when she presses her thumb against her clit again. Then she adds a third finger, and it’s too much, almost, but it’s perfect still and Eliza sighs and shifts and that makes shockwaves course through her and she starts to feel it, the appeal of this, the build of a second, intense orgasm suddenly insistent throughout her entire body, threatening to take her over. Maria is moaning, watching and fucking Eliza and fingering herself at the same time, and she looks as fucked out as Eliza feels, and they stare at each other lips parted as orgasm rocks through Eliza again, and she arches her back and moans her way through it. She can almost feel it as it hits every single muscle; each one comes loose independently.

Maria slows her pace so as to ease her fingers out of Eliza’s heat and Eliza shifts, feeling a little uncomfortable at how wet and empty she is as she does. Maria brings her fingers to her mouth and sticks them in, swallowing around them, and Eliza feels the tiny pang of an aftershock, shuts her eyes against the debauched sight and just lets Maria collapse on top of her. She lets her hands roam again, trying not to be self-conscious, reminding herself that Maria _likes this_ as they land on her round hips, a handhold. She squeezes, playful, and Maria squeals, shimmies in her arms. Eliza grins, reassured; she places a kiss on top of Maria’s head.

Maria comes up to look at her, kisses her all slow and soft. Eliza’s eyes go wide with realization as she studies her after, stammering “You… you…” trying to get the question out but unable to find the words.

Maria smiles, placating. “I’m good,” she says. Eliza narrows her eyes at her, accuses with them. Maria shakes her head vigorously. “No, honey, I mean. I’m _good,”_ she laughs, and she wiggles down on Eliza. For some reason, that makes Eliza get it.

“You… don’t… need anything?” Eliza still feels a little bit naive, talking about sex. She doesn’t know how to phrase things, isn’t sure how to make herself say certain stuff without a deep rosy blush coming up on her cheeks. 

“That was more than enough, baby, you should’ve seen your face,” Maria says quietly, slumping down to bury her face in her neck. Her voice is a low rumble there. “Should’ve seen your body, the way you respond to me,” she mumbles sleepily. “Gonna get a mirror for the ceiling, or something, gonna let you watch someday. You’ll see what I mean.”

Eliza laughs, knowing that, like all of Maria’s jokes, it’s not entirely a joke.


End file.
